


零分拍档

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 非典型哨向|先婚后爱
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 嘟兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 发现传漏了一篇，不是新文，补档。  
> 这是写给18年嘟兴合志的短篇，食用愉快~

01

最近联盟第十战队的王牌十二师发生了一件大事。

经测试，哨兵张艺兴和向导都暻秀的契合度为百分之百。根据联盟条约，任何契合度达到百分之九十以上的两人必须强制性绑定。

那百分之百呢？这可不是天生一对，是上五百辈子的擦肩而过才换来的灵魂伴侣啊！

一切都看起来十分完美。

只有一点：张艺兴和都暻秀，于对方而言，是死敌一样的存在。他们谁也不容谁，别提说话，就连看上对方一眼，都嫌烦。

张艺兴从上学到参军，一直都是人群里的焦点，他热心快肠、为兄弟两肋插刀在所不辞，风风火火的好人缘。他的精神体也让人倍感亲切--是一只独角兽。除开战斗，它在张艺兴极度愉悦时，也会偷跑出来，又跑又跳，还爱跟人撒娇。

都暻秀跟张艺兴全然相反，总是有些阴沉的模样，一整天都不说上一句话，还老挤着一双大眼睛瞪人。据那些和都暻秀搭档练习过的同学说，他可不像一般向导那样温柔，粗暴地进入精神海，丁是丁，卯是卯，摆正该摆正的，马上退出，一点多余的动作也没有。虽说效率很高，但是被强行侵入整理的感觉，实在是最差中的最差。

其实，两人一开始也并不是这么不对付，张艺兴凭借着自来熟的个性，偶尔也能与都暻秀聊上一两句，可是从某一天开始，他们就跟结了仇似的，对上眼神就能滋溜出闪电。大家都很奇怪，可谁也说不出个所以然来，久而久之，就变成了一个众所周知的未解之谜。

总而言之，都暻秀张艺兴，水火不容。

这两人要搭档？听到的人都会使劲摇摇头，反问：你想让联盟毁灭吗？

军令很快就颁布了下来：第十战队十二师A级哨兵张艺兴与第十战队十二师A级向导都暻秀绑定为搭档及伴侣，立刻执行。

十二师炸开了花，人活久了，真是什么奇事儿都能遇见。

02

都暻秀和张艺兴准时到达了部队为他们准备的双人宿舍，比起狭窄的单人间，这些为绑定的伴侣准备的宿舍更像是一间小小的情侣公寓。冰冷的灰墙上挂着亮色的波普风格画作，窗沿上有一小盆鲜嫩的茉莉，还没到开花的时节，葱绿的枝叶细瘦而柔软。

此时此刻，没人顾得上这些可有可无的细节。

张艺兴重重地放下行李，砸在地上发出一声闷响，他的坏心情昭然若揭。都暻秀依然忠实于他优秀的品质--沉默，他把背包从肩上卸下，无声地放到浅蓝色的沙发上。

空气中流淌着黏稠的尴尬。

军人的第一准则--服从命令。

生闷气生了许久，张艺兴的心肝脾肺肾都在隐隐作痛，他长呼出一口气，做出了一个极其重大的决定。

他拍拍都暻秀的肩膀：“咱们开始吧。”

都暻秀放下手中看了一个小时都没翻页的时评杂志，站起身。

哨兵向导有两种结合方式：印刻效应，或是双向标记。

前者需要两情相悦，后者需要肢体接触。

两情相悦是不可能了，张艺兴打了个冷战，他们只剩下了一个选择。

双向标记通常都是在床上发生的，在情欲的催发下，向导更容易进入哨兵精神海的最深处留下刻印，也可以减轻向导被咬破腺体时的剧痛。

张艺兴看着跟他面对面站在床尾的都暻秀，他缓慢地抬起手臂，想要解开都暻秀衬衫的纽扣。手指触到金属扣的一瞬间，他的手腕就被都暻秀紧紧扣住，对方的手掌泛着凉意，力道捏得他生疼。都暻秀神色阴沉，幽幽地说道：“我在上。”

“什、什么？都暻秀你没被撞坏脑子吧？”张艺兴惊愕地长大了嘴。古往今来，哨兵打仗向导辅助，哪有强壮的哨兵在下的理？

都暻秀的表情一点也不像开玩笑：“并没有法律规定向导必须在下，而且谁上谁下不是标记的必要条件。”

“哈？”张艺兴盯了他两秒，将骨子里哨兵的优越感发挥了个十成十，“你行吗？”

都暻秀似乎一点也没有被他的挑衅给激怒，露出一个轻蔑的笑容：“你行吗？”

本来被强制性配对，张艺兴就不爽到了极点，这会儿连床事都已经是预见性的不和谐，他怒火中烧，管不上什么结合，拳头就朝都暻秀脸上招呼。都暻秀轻轻偏头避开，抓住张艺兴扑空的手臂，将他侧肩摔在床上，整个过程滴水不漏，找不到一丝破绽，根本不似柔弱的向导。

张艺兴被摔得头晕目眩，从床上爬起来就朝都暻秀乱打一通，把军校里学的格斗都忘了个干净，精神海掀起滔天的巨浪，混乱的气流肆意乱窜。都暻秀也不好受，他作为向导本来就对精神波动极度敏感，一时也觉得胃里翻江倒海。

他决定速战速决，张艺兴的精神海现在虽然在暴动状态，但也给他制造了很多入侵的机会，都暻秀摁住他的肩膀，电光石火间就进入了张艺兴的意识。被陌生的向导侵入，张艺兴愣了几秒，这对于一个优秀的向导来说已经足够，更何况两人的契合度高达百分百。

都暻秀极快地梳理好混乱的精神海，张艺兴就像一只突然困倦的小鹿，无法控制地卸掉了全身的力气，他气极，第一次感觉到向导的强大。而都暻秀已经来到了意识海的深处，独角兽正在安睡，可他却无法再前进一步。

军校多年的训练没白费，张艺兴的屏障坚不可摧。

都暻秀咬咬牙，俯身吻上了张艺兴的脖颈。

03

精神海被控制着，身体使不上力气，张艺兴毫无防备地将身体展露在都暻秀的面前。

他们完美的契合度让他不可抗力地放松，像是浸泡在了温泉池里，四周燃着沉静的熏香。在都暻秀温热的嘴唇覆上颈间的肌肤时，整池的水都沸腾了，快感来得又盛又急，酥麻的电流直直地向身下涌去，不消片刻，欲望就撑在了腿心。

都暻秀已经笨拙地解开了张艺兴的纽扣，一颗、两颗、三颗……吻上他的锁骨，带起陌生的颤栗。

感觉到他仍在不断地尝试着打破独角兽周身的屏障，张艺兴的心中涌起了一丝难以言喻的恐惧，他从喉间挤出破碎的词句：“别……都暻秀……”

“让我进去，张艺兴。”都暻秀解开他的裤腰带，按压着平坦的小腹，手指一寸寸向下。

张艺兴听懂了他的言下之意--现在让我进去，接下来的事情就不必发生。

凭什么你来掌控一切？张艺兴气得要命，他倔劲儿上来，偏不打开屏障。

都暻秀察觉到他的抗拒，轻笑了一声，抓住了脆弱的命根子，那话儿已经硬得不行了。其实都暻秀也只是个看过猪跑没吃过猪肉的毛头小子，他哪里知道什么手淫的技巧，全凭着本能撸动张艺兴硬挺的性器。还好身下的人似乎是很享受，沉着一张飘红的脸，紧闭着唇却也关不住细碎的呻吟。

“你知道吧？”都暻秀将唇贴在张艺兴的耳边，吐出热气，“咱们接下来可得一辈子在一起了。”

也不知道是那阵滚烫的气流，还是都暻秀的话戳到了痛点，张艺兴闭眼吐出一句脏话，射了。

细密的快感在全身流窜，张艺兴早就忘了屏障的事儿，反应过来的时候都暻秀已经标记了他的独角兽，那只小兽非但没有狂暴，还愉快地轻点着脚尖在柔软的草地上奔跑。

全是那百分百契合度惹的祸。

标记完成，都暻秀的钳制消失，张艺兴连裤链都没心情拉，起身扑在都暻秀身上，侧头就咬住了他后颈的腺体。

都暻秀几乎被那极其漫长的灼烧感给疼晕过去，他不知道什么时候标记结束的。

只记得张艺兴松开了牙，朝他的肚子狠砸了一拳，表情凶恶至极。

“让你标记我，你也试试吧，混蛋！”

04

一次非常不愉快的性体验。

张艺兴很想向其他人这么吐槽，可是既然他和都暻秀已经结成了伴侣，不管是否出于自愿，这都是家丑，不可外扬了。

再说，都暻秀也付出了代价不是吗？

两人毕竟是A级特种兵，前一晚被标记折腾得死去活来，第二天就像什么事都没发生一样。虽然看上去没有什么不同，但是张艺兴知道，一切都不一样了。不管他是否情愿，他的精神领域将永远为都暻秀敞开，对方来去自由，而他的潜意识也会因为伴侣的安抚充满愉悦。

可笑的是，他们一点也不喜欢对方，标记过程又是那么的糟糕，一夕之间，却变成了命定之人。绑定过的哨兵一旦精神海暴动，除非由伴侣来进行疏导，否则只能得到短暂的安抚，无法真正平静下来。事实数据显示，结合过的搭档，配合默契，完全信任彼此，战斗力会得到极大的提升。

这不，凡事都有个信任的前提。

不容张艺兴多想，一到训练场，他和都暻秀就被最敬爱的顾长官领到了军人办事处，把证给领了。

都暻秀扫了一眼结婚证上那大红的印章，平静地合上小本儿，揣进兜里，对张艺兴说：“该练习了。”昨天到今天发生的一系列荒唐事件似乎没有对他造成任何影响，张艺兴跟在后面，对着他的背影有些咬牙切齿。

训练场里的兵还是他们熟悉的同事，可是个个儿都带着探究的眼神，让张艺兴觉得自己和都暻秀像是马戏团的猴子，被笑眯眯的长官领着游行示众，潜台词即是：大家都来看看呐，这里有一对不搭调的百分百拍档！

普通的日常训练显然已经不再适合绑定的哨兵和向导，他们将由指定的导师一对一辅导，张艺兴一进训练室，就张大了嘴。里面站着的，正是他的偶像--S级特种兵金珉锡。猫眼的青年脸上洋溢着和煦的微笑，让人看不出真实年龄，也无法将他与强大的哨兵导师联系起来。

看见他们来了，金珉锡关掉房间里的白噪音，张艺兴和都暻秀刚刚站定，就感到威压席卷而来。哨兵的五感比一般人要敏锐得多，张艺兴几乎是瞬间，就因为那无孔不入的痛意弯下了腰。心脏像是被人捏在手中，他大口喘息，也无法逃脱如影随形的窒息感，不出十秒，额头上就布满了细密的汗珠。

都暻秀好不容易从震惊中回过神，他释放精神力进入张艺兴支离破碎的屏障，里面的精神海竟是死寂一般的平静，似乎被什么镇压住了。都暻秀试了试，他根本无法与张艺兴的精神海相接，而站在他们面前的金珉锡甚至还没有放出他的精神体。

“张艺兴，你就只有这么点能耐吗？”金珉锡脸上的笑意消失得干干净净，他又转向都暻秀，“你要眼睁睁看着自己的搭档连挣扎都没有就牺牲吗？帮帮他吧，都暻秀。”

金珉锡的语气轻佻又充满挑衅，都暻秀咬紧了牙，他将手搭在张艺兴的肩膀上：“振作一点，张艺兴。”说罢便努力铺开自己平和温煦的精神力，却始终隔着一层砖石般坚硬的壳。

与此同时，张艺兴也在尝试反抗金珉锡的施压，可是不管他怎么操控自己的精神力去攻击，那层屏障都纹丝不动。他的双膝不住地打颤，独角兽也在意识深处急得不停打转。

这场博弈似乎要走进一个死角。

或许是极致的疼痛让五感变得麻木，张艺兴的头脑竟慢慢变得清醒了。虽然他被困住了，可是都暻秀没有……想到这里，他转头与都暻秀对上了目光。更奇妙的是，都暻秀读懂了他眼睛里的信息，不动声色地抽回了精神力，在张艺兴假装痛呼的一瞬间，朝金珉锡袭去。

没想到，都暻秀的精神力竟是有攻击性的，金珉锡诧异地挑眉，完美的精神平衡被冲开了一个缺口，张艺兴则早已准备好，像是洪水冲破裂缝的堤坝，铺天盖地，来势汹汹，在空中化作了独角兽，顶着尖角向金珉锡冲了过去。

在张艺兴和都暻秀以为自己得手之时，金珉锡却不慌不忙地释放出了自己的精神体--一只雪白的云豹，四肢修长，动作优雅，和主人一起轻巧地避开了独角兽的进攻，转身就将其按在了地上。独角兽挣扎了几下，便不动了，云豹的动作看似简单，爪子却精准地掌控住了对手的命门。

此时此刻都暻秀多么希望向导拥有精神力实体，他就可以上去帮张艺兴脱离金珉锡的钳制，现在他除了抚慰张艺兴的精神海，别无他法。

时间一分一秒过去，两人耗空了精力，而失败的大局已定。

金珉锡收回云豹，脸上重新挂上了人畜无害的微笑，说道：“今天就到这里吧，虽然你们引出了云豹，成绩不算差，但是配合实在是不怎么样，哨兵无法分神保护向导，向导也不能引导哨兵作战。”

他顿了顿，又说：“这就是所谓的完美契合度吗？”

金珉锡悠然离去，张艺兴如释重负，气喘吁吁地躺倒在地，擦汗的力气都没了。

都暻秀默默地整理起被战斗弄乱的器材。

“所谓的完美契合度”。

他捏紧了拳头。


	2. Chapter 2

05

接下来一个月紧锣密鼓的训练每次都以两人大汗淋漓的惨败告终。

强度比单人训练时增加了一倍，成效却不尽如人意。

用金珉锡的话来说就是——貌合神离，A级的实力，F级的默契，给零分都多。

导师的话两人无意反驳，因为他们默默较上了劲，谁也不肯让步。

张艺兴对都暻秀区区一个向导要上哨兵这件事耿耿于怀，于是结婚的第一天晚上就占据了客厅的沙发，如同大度的丈夫把床让给分居的妻子。都暻秀洗完澡走出浴室，面对他的就是蜷在窄小沙发上的张艺兴的背影。他们的精神力铺展在整间公寓里，相辅相成相融，懒洋洋地带着温暖缱绻的气息。可是他们的心却屏蔽了彼此。

都暻秀在不远处站了一会，什么都没说，回了房间。

训练之外零交流，又怎么会有默契可言呢？长官看不下去找两人谈了好几次话，张艺兴好歹表面功夫做足，笑着应和，表示两人还在磨合期，需要时间。可都暻秀是从头到尾都不愿说一句话，消极抵抗的态度再明显不过。

熟悉张艺兴的人都知道，他吃软不吃硬，人生信条便是绝不做热脸贴冷屁股的事。都暻秀这么晾着他，就算两人是法定伴侣关系，那又如何？他张艺兴什么时候妥协过，看谁耗得过谁！

这天，一大清早，两人就到了训练场，在助教机器人的监督下进行负重跑的加练，这是金珉锡特地为他们设计的双人负重跑，都暻秀在前，张艺兴在后，两人腰上牵着一根不足一米长的绳子。

连着一个月睡窄小的沙发，还是在新公寓新环境里，张艺兴睡眠质量直线下降，高强度训练之下的身体很难恢复到最佳状态，都暻秀在前面跑着，他竟跟起来有些吃力。匀速跑了十公里，汗珠顺着都暻秀的发丝滴落在后颈上，张艺兴这才注意到，那儿有一道极浅的伤疤。

是他标记他的齿痕。

一个月过去都没有完全消退，可见当时用力之深。

张艺兴不由得想起那个夜晚，那种席卷全身的陌生颤栗感，令他恐惧又令他沉迷其中，还有被都暻秀抚慰精神海时难以抑制的愉悦感。思绪飘得太远，张艺兴恍惚了一瞬，步伐便乱了，维持平衡间忘记了绳子的存在，整个人向前栽去。

饶是都暻秀反应再快，时间也只够他反身接住张艺兴，当了一回人形肉垫。

清淡的信息素混合着浓烈的汗味直冲张艺兴的鼻腔，他挣扎着想要爬起来，绳子因为两人扭曲的姿势变得更短了，他一不小心又跌回了都暻秀身上。

“你准备趴到什么时候？”都暻秀皱了皱眉，张艺兴额上的汗珠滴到他的脖颈上，这种感觉太奇怪了。

张艺兴气得瞪了他一眼，没好气地说道：“我也不想啊！先解开这该死的腰带再说……”

A级哨兵今天动作是格外得笨拙，不知是因为那缺失的睡眠，还是这过分的亲密。

都暻秀看不下去张艺兴折腾半天都解不开后腰上的锁扣，伸手揽住他的腰，将他拉得紧贴自己的身体，沉声说：“别乱动，我来。”说罢手指便摸索着找到连接处，“咔哒”一声解开了搭扣。

张艺兴有些狼狈地爬起来，向都暻秀递出手。

都暻秀盯着那白净的手掌几秒，拒绝了张艺兴的好意，自己站起身。

两人之间冰雪般的气氛刚有所消融，又迅速降了温。

这时，紧急集合的一级警报响了起来。

06

联盟主星的第三附属星突然遭到了敌军的攻击，第十战队在队特种兵必须立刻赶往战场进行支援。

短促而尖锐的警报声震耳欲聋，张艺兴和都暻秀顾不上儿女情长了，迅速换掉透湿的日常训练服，搭乘已经在外待命的运输舰进行空间跳跃。

虽然早就习惯了跳跃的瞬间产生的眩晕感，但是经过一早上的训练，张艺兴的身体状态变得更差了，疼痛感流窜过神经扩散到身体各处，他的脸色白了一白。感觉到坐在机舱另一侧的都暻秀若有若无投过来的视线，张艺兴咬咬牙，挺直了后背。

他才不要在都暻秀面前示弱。

顷刻间运输舰又进行了第二次跳跃，这一次，稳稳地出现在了战火纷飞的白色长丘上方。一枚炮弹擦着舰体飞过，机舱剧烈摇晃起来，舱门缓缓打开，训练有素的特种兵们毫不犹豫地奔跑，跳跃，打开降落伞，落地加入战斗。

张艺兴和都暻秀排在队伍最后，互为搭档的特种兵需要一起降落以保证一落地就立刻能够协同作战。临到要跳了，运输舰又是一阵猛烈的晃动，张艺兴难受得要命，失去平衡往旁边歪了过去。都暻秀顺势将他紧紧抱住，跳出了机舱。

第三附属星是一颗宝贵的资源星球，并没有常住居民，占据了大半星球的长丘下面埋着大量的稀有矿石，是联盟花了七年从梅西尔星系的蓝血人手中赢来的战利品。

在遭受重创后沉寂了好些年的梅西尔人就在一个再普通不过的清晨神不知鬼不觉地跨越了联盟的磁场屏障进入了第三附属星，将驻守的军队重创。

蓝血人有着一般人类难以抵抗的精神控制能力，只有经过严格训练的哨兵与向导才能够将影响最小化并进行反击。

为了避开如同雨点般细密的子弹，都暻秀舍弃了平衡，又给张艺兴当了一次垫背。

这一次他连皱眉的时间都没有，就感觉到一阵精神重压，是梅西尔人。这种冰冷刺骨、令人窒息的精神攻击比在对战模拟器中感受到的要真实得多，都暻秀迅速释放精神力在张艺兴周身形成一层厚厚的屏障，如同温暖和煦的微风探入哨兵躁动不安的精神海，将独角兽引了出来。

在探入的瞬间，都暻秀就证实了自己的猜测，他眉心紧蹙，扣住身前搭档的肩膀，问道：“你没事吧？”

张艺兴没有回头，半空中，独角兽向不远处的梅西尔人冲撞的动作代替了他的回答。闪着幽光的银白色犄角将精神力化作实体，破开屏障划开了敌人的喉咙，蓝色的血液四溅，在漫漫的雪地中开出大片的花朵。

接下来的战斗，就没有这么轻松了。事实证明，他们只是恰好遇见了一个落单的蓝血人。梅西尔人通常习惯于群体作战。

还好A级哨兵已具备在战斗中一对多的能力，张艺兴虽然吃力，但是在都暻秀的辅助下，他就像是有了一块刀枪不入的盾牌。张艺兴所有的注意力都专注在攻击上，只要都暻秀待在距离他一米的范围内，他就不用分神保护向导。不管怎么说，金珉锡残酷的训练还是有些成效的。

张艺兴想，对手再强大，也绝对不会比那位把他和都暻秀折腾到倒地不起才罢休的导师更加变态。

苦战将近一小时，两人终于将一个十人小队歼灭，张艺兴的体力也接近枯竭，盘卧下来的独角兽在空气中变得浅淡，化作一道银光，消失了。他强撑着走到树林里，紧绷的身体仿佛断掉的弦，软绵绵地跌坐在地上，精神力使用过度的酸痛感席卷了全身。

都暻秀在张艺兴面前蹲下来，扶他靠在树干上，修复他伤痕累累的精神海。

一瞬间，张艺兴好像置身于某个无人的海岛，阳光明媚，将脚下的细沙都烤得暖融融的，海风带着淡淡的咸味，掀起他的发丝，耳畔是忽远忽近的海潮声。都暻秀在前面，牵着他的手沿着海岸线奔跑。

困意充斥了张艺兴的神经，他闭上眼睛……

“啊——！！！”

一声尖叫将张艺兴拉回了现实，他辨认出来，那是曾经的搭档B级向导老李的声音。他猛地直起身，想要去救人，奈何双腿软得使不上力气。

“都暻秀，你快去救老李！”张艺兴紧紧抓住都暻秀的手臂。

都暻秀也听到了那声尖叫，他很犹豫，自己的搭档是张艺兴，现在又几乎没有任何战斗力，他一个人绝对不是梅西尔人的对手，可是，另一边遇险的又是同队的战友……沉思了片刻，都暻秀抬头观察四周，确认这片树林暂时安全，对张艺兴说道：“我马上回来，哪也别去，在这等着我。”

07

原来老李是脱离了搭档老杨的保护范围，才不小心遭到攻击，晕了过去，都暻秀赶到的时候给腹背受敌的哨兵雪中送炭，两人配合着把剩下的几个梅西尔人给消灭了。

这个区域的敌军已经被清理干净，都暻秀把老李架到老杨的背上，让他们赶快回运输舰接受治疗后，便转身快步往回走。

他拨开层层叠叠的树枝，看见张艺兴靠在树干上陷入了浅眠，平时总是带着几分锐气的眉眼在睡梦中变得像孩童一般单纯而柔和，整颗心都柔软了起来。似乎是感知到伴侣温润的精神力，张艺兴睁开眼睛，与都暻秀四目相对，嘴角悄悄地勾起一个几不可见的弧度。

霎时间，凭空出现的一股强大的精神力束缚住张艺兴，电光石火之间就将他拖拽到树林外，毫无防备的哨兵如同一片承受不住积雪的枯叶从高空坠落，发出一声巨大的闷响，不省人事了。

事情发生得太快，都暻秀脸色煞白，飞奔出树林，发现是个没死透的梅西尔人用尽最后一丝力气，攻击了张艺兴。那人目眦欲裂，以极其扭曲的姿势跪坐在地上，已经彻底断了气。

他无暇顾及其它，跑过去将张艺兴扶起来，释放精神力，却不能再探入半分。

不仅仅是身体，张艺兴的精神海被重创了。

严冬的长丘，树杈间堆积着皑皑白雪，寒风凛冽，都暻秀却急得满头大汗。张艺兴在他的怀里抽搐着，脸色比雪色还要白上几分，他们的百分百契合度与相互标记一点也不起作用，张艺兴的精神领域紧紧闭合着，将伴侣的精神力拒之门外，陷入了极度的痛苦之中。

都暻秀无法，只能一遍又一遍地呼唤着张艺兴。半晌，那人却忽地吐出血来，一动不动了。鲜红的液体顺着他无意识张开的嘴角滑落，融化了身侧的积雪。

一贯理智又冷情的向导突然鼻酸了，他眼眶通红，头埋在哨兵的颈间，喃喃道：“不要死，求求你了，张艺兴，别死。”

08

曾经的他们，也并非是众所周知的死敌。

都暻秀性子沉静，原则性极强，并不像同僚所认为的那样阴鸷又骇人，只是他的精神力和一般向导不同，不温柔，也没有太高的安抚性，其中所带有的强大的力量与哨兵倒是有几分相似。因此，身边一起训练的同辈对他总是有几分畏惧。

时间过去，大家在队里都有了关系好的朋友，只有都暻秀还是形单影只。

张艺兴是不一样的。

他们交谈的次数并不多，都暻秀总能想起初识的场景，张艺兴从远处跑到他的面前，朝他递出右手，骨节分明，手指修长，眉眼温和，梨涡陷入脸颊，清秀的模样一点也不像攻击力极高的哨兵。

“很高兴认识你，都暻秀！”张艺兴这样说。

后来，训练之外偶尔遇见，张艺兴不管是否有人同行，总会抬起手臂与他打招呼。久而久之，都暻秀甚至有点期待每一次的偶遇了，张艺兴那一声简单的问候，就像是照进他无趣的训练生活里的一缕阳光，投在地上的光斑熠熠地闪耀。

于是总是忍不住偷偷看他，想要知道他在做什么，他笑的时候就开心，他失落的时候就揪心。

那天，张艺兴无故缺席了训练，教官问起他的行踪，同僚都表示不知道，都暻秀不由得担心了起来，一结束训练就开始寻找张艺兴。他这才发现他对张艺兴的关心已经超出了他的想象——空闲时弹琴的娱乐室、不开心时去的泳池、深夜偷吃零食的小花坛……

慌忙间路过一间闲置的储藏室，都暻秀顿住了脚步，他能感觉到从门缝中溢出的高浓度信息素——是某个哨兵的。

毫不犹豫地推开储藏室的门，就看见缩在角落里的张艺兴，房间里的信息素浓度已经达到让人窒息的程度，都暻秀整个人都僵硬了。这样的情况只有一种——结合热。他一步步接近张艺兴，那人断断续续的闷哼也传入了耳朵里，听起来十分痛苦。

都暻秀轻唤道：“张艺兴……？”

神志不清的哨兵猛地抬起头，双眼通红，声音沙哑，用所剩不多的理智求助：“帮帮我……”

明知道去找医疗组才是最明智的选择，都暻秀却鬼使神差地释放了精神力，毫不费力地侵入了张艺兴的精神海。

看到了他最深的秘密。

原来，张艺兴的心也像他的一样，被某个人牵动着。

只不过那个人不是都暻秀。

被窥探了深埋在心底的感情，张艺兴极度愤怒，他用接近失控的精神力钳制住都暻秀，拎起他的领口将人抵在墙上：“你……”话还没说出口，都暻秀清淡的信息素就飘进了鼻腔，比常人灵敏数倍的五感在结合热发作期间能将信息素对哨兵的影响无限放大，张艺兴一个激灵，挥上去的拳头展开，扣在了都暻秀的后颈。

唇齿相接的瞬间都暻秀瞪大了眼睛，面对张艺兴极具侵略性的精神力，他无力反抗，也无意反抗……颤抖的牙关被炙热的舌尖撬开，他感觉到身下被硬物顶着，磨蹭了几下。

突然，他又被束缚住自己的精神力狠狠甩了出去，摔在地上，张艺兴拼命地压抑着怒火和欲火，咬牙切齿地说道：“滚开！离我远一点！你这个小偷！”

偷走了他的秘密。


	3. Chapter 3

09

从那之后，他们的关系一落千丈，渐渐被同僚妖魔化，彼此变成了仇人一样的存在。

可是造化弄人，不久前两人竟然一夕之间变成了契合度百分百的合法伴侣。都暻秀的心情是复杂的，他想，这真是一桩乱七八糟的婚姻，他的伴侣喜欢别人，却只能跟他永远地绑定了。

那时他明明被张艺兴狠毒的话语彻底伤了心，如今那个人毫无生机地躺在自己的怀里，心还是剧烈地疼痛了起来。

都暻秀低头，落吻在张艺兴光洁的额头上，又轻吻他失温的嘴唇，温热的眼泪悄悄掉落。

一瞬间，张艺兴的精神屏障消失了。

都暻秀顾不上震惊和喜悦，赶紧进入精神海，找到奄奄一息的独角兽，向它源源不断地输送力量。张艺兴重创的精神海像是干燥的海绵遇见水分。都暻秀修补了大半，精神力几近枯涸，脸色也苍白了起来，他缓缓地抽离，吃力地抱着张艺兴藏到了树林里。

寒冬凛冽的风雪还在不知疲倦地吹着，树杈猛烈摇晃，互相碰撞发出窸窣的声响。都暻秀缓慢地呼吸着，看着自己呼出的白气变淡，消失至不见，视线渐渐模糊不清。

只记得紧紧拥住张艺兴，绝对不能放手。

10

从睡梦中转醒，张艺兴盯着雪白的天花板失神了几秒，才意识到自己在医院里。他的记忆还停留在都暻秀拨开树枝朝自己走来，紧接着就是一阵剧痛，失去了意识。

他好像做了一个很长的梦，抑或是好几个破碎的短梦。情窦初开时喜欢过的人和都暻秀的面容交织着，忽明忽暗，最终都在层层叠叠的海潮声中淡去。

只是微微动了动手指头，全身都在疼痛。奇妙的是，精神海充沛而平静，舒缓地流动着，一点也没有战斗过后的空虚感。

听到呼吸声，他缓缓转过头，看见了坐在床边的都暻秀。他的搭档显然是在看护中不小心睡着了，手里还拿着一块半干的毛巾。他紧闭的双眼下浮着青色的黑眼圈，胡茬横生，脖子歪斜成一个奇怪的角度。

“都暻秀……”

张艺兴嘶哑的声音很快就惊醒了浅眠中的向导。看到张艺兴苏醒，都暻秀长舒了一口气，嘴唇开了又合，似乎有很多话想说，握紧了手里的毛巾，再次陷入了沉默。

最后还是张艺兴打破了凝固的气氛，问道：“我……怎么了？”

“你突然被梅西尔士兵袭击，昏迷了三天了，身上有四处断骨，已经在医疗仓修复完整，再休息几天就可以恢复训练。”

都暻秀描述得很简略，张艺兴隐隐觉得事情要复杂得多，他追问道：“精神海呢？是你帮我修复的？”

都暻秀脸上飞快闪过一丝张艺兴看不懂的表情，顿了顿，才答：“是我重铸的。”

五个字，一句话，都暻秀结束了话题，张艺兴却震惊地张大了嘴。重铸，不像修复是简单地补充能量，而是如同匠人堆砌砖石建造堡垒，一砖一瓦都不能怠慢。重铸哨兵的精神海到现在这个程度，是多么艰难的过程，而都暻秀在他昏迷前状态如何，张艺兴都很清楚。

“谢谢你。”千言万语在出口的瞬间化作虚有，张艺兴压下心中怪异的悸动，抿起唇。

都暻秀抬起头与他对上视线，眼里烧起了熊熊的怒火。

“张艺兴，”都暻秀从牙缝里挤出几个字，“我这么做不是为了让你感谢我。”

“我……”张艺兴愣愣地看着怒火中烧的都暻秀，那是他从未见过的模样。

“因为你是我的伴侣，这是我的义务。”

不等张艺兴说什么，他又说道：“我不求别的，只求你有最基本的责任感。”

张艺兴皱眉，他不知道都暻秀在指责自己什么，反驳道：“我怎么没有责任感了？”

都暻秀猛地站起身。

过去三天乃至好些年沉积的怒气都在这一刻爆发了。

“你即使心里有别人，也不能拿性命开玩笑！我们可以一辈子都是普通的搭档，但是你得给我哨兵向导之间最基本的信任与忠诚。你对我关闭精神海，只会让我永远失去你！”

说到最后，都暻秀的音调都是颤抖的，再这样下去，他不知道自己会做出什么狰狞的表情，说出什么恶毒的话语。他把手里的毛巾摔在桌上，转身走到门口，用力拉开沉重的门。

“对不起……”

张艺兴的声音从背后传来，带着深深的歉意。都暻秀停下了动作。

顿了几秒，他说：“我已经不喜欢他了，真的。”

都暻秀一时不知道如何作答，他讷讷地应了一声：“哦。”

骨血里流淌着骄傲的哨兵缓缓启唇。

“我只有你了。”

张艺兴刚一说完脸就红了，他这话怎么听都觉得别扭。可是仔细想想，似乎也没什么不对。曾经喜欢的那个人，那些从没说出口的心意，早已成为过去，沉淀在了心底。纵然不可能彻底遗忘，但回忆也只是回忆了。

那个时候对都暻秀极度的愤怒也在悸动的心情淡去后慢慢消逝了。

与都暻秀结合之后，他的确还没想过今后的人生要怎么走，可是也从没想过要分开，也许有些被迫的消极在其中，对都暻秀的态度也更多的是对绑定体制的抵抗。

在长丘的一战，他们之间的磁场似乎悄悄发生了变化。

现在正如他所说的“只有你”，张艺兴想要试试认真经营这段关系。

而这并不是因为他们一辈子只能与对方在一起。

都暻秀听完，心脏也狂跳起来，几乎要冲破胸膛。

他喜欢的那个会发光会发热的小太阳，兜兜转转又回到了心里，还来到了他的身边。

都暻秀说了谎——给张艺兴重铸精神海，是他发自内心的本能，不是所谓的伴侣的义务。不想他死，不想他痛苦，想让他好好的。

“我知道了。”

都暻秀说。

11

两个人的关系似乎比从前更加尴尬了。

尴尬得走路都要隔着一米以上的距离。

顾长官看在眼里，痛在心里，在例会时扶额抱怨了好一会，捂着心口直摇头。坐在对面的金珉锡笑起来，手指在桌面悠闲地敲击着，说道：“我倒觉得您大可不必担心。”

作为张艺兴和都暻秀的导师，金珉锡感受到的变化是最直观的，两人虽然在外人看来关系好像更僵了，但是实际上在作战时的默契度直线上升。他们终于能把后背交给对方，全心投入战斗，之前金珉锡不费吹灰之力就能将两人打倒，现在却需要一些战略。

百分百契合度的潜力不可小觑，何况是一对A级的搭档。

何况，这对A级搭档还悄悄地冒粉红泡泡。

不管顾长官怎么追问，金珉锡都笑而不语，只让他不要操心，高深莫测得让人摸不着头脑。

训练三个月，两人终于迎来了结婚后的第一个假期。

放假前一晚，张艺兴躺在床上翻来覆去，折腾到身体发热，无法入睡。

从医院出来之后，都暻秀就把卧室让给了他，在书房里搭了张小床，两人还是井水不犯河水，训练之外的对话依然不多。

有些事却变得心照不宣起来。

冰箱里总是放着张艺兴喜欢的草莓牛奶，作为稀有物资在训练基地贵得离谱，结婚前张艺兴的军饷大半都花在了这上面，现在不用他自行购买了。

窗台上的那盆小茉莉被精心照料着，虽然仍然不到开花的时节，嫩叶却越发的鲜绿了，日日都在饱满的阳光和水分下茁壮成长。

张艺兴早就想好了假期要为这间小公寓添置几件家当，不能只有都暻秀一个人努力呀。

他已经纠结了好些天，要不要约都暻秀一起去，可是每次话到了嘴边又咽回肚子里去，弄得好不憋屈，只能默默埋怨自己的胆怯。

这么辗转到半夜，迷迷糊糊睡过去，再次醒来，发现都暻秀已经出门了。

桌上留了一张字条——“我出去转转，有事打电话。”

这下好了，也不用张艺兴纠结约不约了。

12

昨晚睡前的热气似乎还留在身体里，找不到一个出口，张艺兴使劲摇摇头，换上常服，也出门了。他搭乘星际快车到联盟第一附属星，整颗星球上坐落了大大小小的商超与娱乐场所，是联盟的主要经济体。

好久没有休假，张艺兴走在熙熙攘攘的人群里，整个人都放松了下来。

他饶有兴味地这里看看，那里摸摸。到处都是牵着手和亲密依偎着的情侣，不乏有人在大街的中央热烈地接吻，张艺兴羞得不敢看第二眼，心底却有点羡慕他们向世界宣告的勇气。

到了商场，他直奔家装区。公寓墙上那幅波普风格的作品他越看越喜欢，便想找几个颜色跳跃的抱枕放在沙发上，给家里增添些活力，再顺便给厨房添置些锅碗瓢盆。既然过日子，那就得好好过嘛……

张艺兴拎起一个黄色的圆形抱枕，想起都暻秀圆溜溜的眼睛，嘴角都收不住笑意了。

突然，他的身体灼烧了起来，那股从昨天晚上就不曾消退的热意愈演愈烈，张艺兴腿软跌坐在沙发展品上，大口喘息却无法缓解在身体里冲撞的情潮。

是结合热。

普通人对信息素和精神力的敏感度很低，他们只是向张艺兴投去了奇怪的目光，不远处的导购也注意到了张艺兴的异常，朝这边走来。张艺兴不觉得自己有交谈与解释的耐心，强撑着起身逃离了人来人往的空间。他记得这家商场有设计给特殊人群的单独休息室。

跌跌撞撞地找到窄小的休息室，张艺兴连门都忘了锁，就蜷缩在了角落里。他紧紧抱住膝盖，唇间却无法控制地溢出呻吟。

坚持了十来分钟，有人试着推门，而张艺兴失控的精神力已经将门给封死了，转动门把也不管用。他的理智被情欲蚕食，凭着本能打开通讯器呼叫都暻秀。

“喂？”都暻秀很快接起来，没听到声音，唤道，“张艺兴？”

“……都暻秀……我……好像结合热发作了……”他说完便重重地喘息了几下，都暻秀呼吸一滞。

“你在哪里？我现在去找你。”

给都暻秀发了定位，张艺兴挂掉电话，把手伸进了裤子里，刚刚都暻秀低沉的声音极大地催发了他的情欲，他没料到伴侣的影响竟然这么大，半硬的性器彻底勃起了，前端溢出黏滑的清液。

“嗯……”张艺兴夹紧了双腿，手掌圈住阴茎，在龟头和根部之间套弄着。

在军队里训练，出现结合热可以使用抑制剂。张艺兴耐受性低，总要难受好几天，但他不想臣服于无用的欲望，所以鲜少自慰，对情欲可以说是一无所知。现在他没有抑制剂，腿软得走不动路，只能不得章法地撸动着阴茎。一墙之隔是不断有人经过的走廊，哨兵的五感将脚步声和人声放大，张艺兴觉得自己好像赤裸地置身于人群中，羞耻感涌上心头，难受地呜咽了一声。

不知过了多久，他突然感觉到熟悉的精神力出现在远处，卷着海潮声朝他汹涌袭来。

一直无法达到顶点的性器跳动几下，射了出来，内裤湿得一塌糊涂。

都暻秀毫不费力地推开休息室的门，落了锁。

张艺兴失神地靠在角落里，他还沉浸在高潮中，露出的皮肤都染上了一层薄薄的粉，浮出的细汗打湿了刘海，贴在额头和鬓角，嘴唇嫣红，上面还有几道深深的齿印。

都暻秀走过去将他抱起，坐到沙发上，张艺兴双腿分跨在他大腿两侧，双臂软绵绵地架在他的肩膀上。

“我、我要在上面……”张艺兴的呼吸都带着热气。

都暻秀抬手轻轻揉了揉他通红的耳尖：“你这不是在上面吗？”

张艺兴挣开他的手：“你知道我什么意思。”

都暻秀不跟他废话，直接扣住他的后脑勺狠狠吻上去，精神力侵入张艺兴全身上下每一个细胞，他的舌尖勾住张艺兴笨拙的软舌，又扫过上颚，再舔弄被张艺兴咬出齿痕的下唇。他的手钻进张艺兴的衣摆，揉捏他胸前挺立的乳头。

张艺兴哪里受得住这样的夹攻，力气都被抽干了，身体软得直不起腰。

“还要在上？”都暻秀放开他的唇，问。

张艺兴脸火辣辣地烧起来，故作凶狠：“要做就做！别废话了！”

13

都暻秀轻笑一声，侧头在张艺兴细嫩的脖颈上吮吸出红痕，一只手按压着肿胀的乳尖，另一只在张艺兴光滑的脊背上摩挲着点火。

张艺兴不想示弱，手掌抚上都暻秀的后颈，指尖在腺体上画圈，引得都暻秀眸色沉沉。

他的手从胸膛移到腰间，挑开裤腰带，握住张艺兴的阴茎，手心尽是一片湿滑，都暻秀挑挑眉：“你不乖。”

伴侣的手和自己的手是全然不同的感觉，张艺兴爽得想哭，好一会儿才回道：“我……哪里……哪里不乖？”

“不等我自己先玩。”

听到都暻秀的话，张艺兴的性器更硬了，他不知天高地厚地咬住都暻秀的耳垂，含糊说道：“那……你多玩一会儿就好啦。”

都暻秀猛地堵住张艺兴的嘴，不让他再瞎说话，不然就要忍不住直接进去了。他从口袋里拿出路上买的润滑剂，倒在手心，褪下张艺兴的裤子，手指涂抹在紧窄的穴口，细心地按压着，等到张艺兴放松才塞进去一个指节，穴肉又夹得死紧。

“艺兴，放松，我进不去了。”都暻秀吻吻他敏感的耳根。

张艺兴委屈地抱住都暻秀的脖子，嘟嘟囔囔，表示自己放松不了。

都暻秀只好逗弄他的阴茎，手指顶开铃口薄薄的皮肤，按压里面的软肉，在张艺兴软下身子的那一刻，将埋在后穴的手指整根插了进去。肉壁烫得要将他融化，都暻秀的裤裆已经被性器撑得老高了，张艺兴还顽劣地用腿心蹭弄。

“你真是……”都暻秀语气无奈至极，他惩罚性地在张艺兴后穴又加了一根手指。

疼痛感很快就被情欲盖过，因为异物的入侵，肠道深处自动分泌湿液，顺着肠壁滑下，沾满都暻秀的手指。扩张变得顺利了起来，都暻秀的指尖戳到一块软软的凸起，张艺兴短促地呻吟，挺翘的性器吐出一小股精液。

他抓住都暻秀的手腕，将他的手指抽离，后穴深处的空虚感已经快要把他给逼疯了。

张艺兴撑起身体，将都暻秀胀硬的阴茎从裤子里掏出来，胡乱地往上坐，却对不准自己的穴口，急得直哼哼。都暻秀觉得他意乱情迷的样子实在太可爱，却不忍心看他被情欲折磨，掐着张艺兴的腰，帮他撑开后穴，一点点把自己的性器吃进去。

顶到深处两人都长舒了一口气，张艺兴搂住都暻秀的脖子迷迷糊糊索吻。

都暻秀抬头擒住柔软的红唇，掠夺稀薄的空气，来不及吞咽的口涎从他们之间滑落，拉出长长的银丝。都暻秀挺了挺腰，张艺兴喉间发出低低的闷哼，坐起身，后穴吐出大半根阴茎，又坐下，龟头蹭过凸起的敏感点，刹那间快感直冲头顶，他夹紧屁股，又吞吐几次，每次都让阴茎顶到那一点上。

“啊哈……嘟嘟……”

都暻秀的眼眸深不见底，他固定住张艺兴的腰，让他不能动作：“你叫我什么？”

张艺兴脸红，不说话了。

“乖，再叫一次。”都暻秀啄了一下他的唇。

张艺兴支吾了半天，才伏在伴侣耳边小声地唤道：“嘟嘟。”

一阵天旋地转，两个人体位调换，张艺兴被摁在了沙发上，双腿大开，都暻秀凶狠地挺进湿滑的小穴，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在白皙的臀肉上，最深处的穴肉吮吸着他的马眼，让他尾椎都酥了。

“嗯嗯，慢一点，嘟嘟……啊……”张艺兴的呻吟都破碎了。

都暻秀一口咬在张艺兴的锁骨上，深深埋在他的身体里，射了出来，灼热的精液打在穴壁上，张艺兴眼前一片白光，紧缩着后穴，性器顶端喷出白浊。

“我喜欢你，张艺兴。”都暻秀将手指插入张艺兴的指缝。

张艺兴紧紧反扣住了他的手掌。


	4. Chapter 4

14

如果说之前两人被部队包办婚姻，同僚都是抱着看好戏的心态，那么如今就真真是目瞪口呆了。虽说都暻秀和张艺兴在训练期间仍旧保持着距离，可是他们之间那独一份的亲密是藏不住的。

中午午饭时间，两人面对面坐在一起吃配餐。

张艺兴刚刚打菜的时候五官都皱在了一起，有一道胡萝卜炒牛肉，他最讨厌的蔬菜就是胡萝卜了，可是部队规定不能剩菜。等到两人坐定，他四下看了看，确认没有人注意这边，筷子唰唰地就夹着胡萝卜全都扔在了都暻秀的餐盘里。

都暻秀抬眼看他做贼心虚的样子，摇摇头，又夹了一半放回张艺兴的盘子里：“不可以挑食。”

“我就不喜欢吃嘛，一股怪味儿。”张艺兴脸上的小酒窝都消失了，想要再夹回去。

“艺兴——”不远处有人喊他，张艺兴转过头，是老李和老杨，正朝这边走来，这下他没得逃了，一个哨兵总不能在同僚面前挑食吧，不然形象何在？

张艺兴肩膀垮了下来，不情不愿地夹起一片胡萝卜，用门牙一点点啃食，像一只进食中的兔子。都暻秀看着他痛苦的样子，眼睛里不由得带上了点笑意，本有些凌厉的气场都变得柔和了。

两人无意间外溢的精神力融在了一起，分不出彼此。

老杨看他们旁若无人的样子，啧啧了两声，表达强烈的谴责。

老李在两人之间来回打量了半天，揶揄地用肩膀撞张艺兴的手臂，八卦地说道：“我听说你俩现在相亲相爱你侬我侬，配合得天衣无缝，前天训练还跟珉锡前辈打了平手？”

“你听谁说的？”张艺兴狐疑地看了老李一眼。

“大家都知道啦！是吧，老杨？”老李耸耸肩。

老杨点头表示确有此事。

那这不就表明……他和都暻秀在大家眼里变成了名副其实的婚姻关系？想到这里，张艺兴老脸一红，恨不得找个地洞钻进去，反观都暻秀，还在镇定地喝汤，仿佛老李老杨只是在谈论着天气。

老李还不依不饶：“快满足一下我们群众的好奇心嘛，百分百契合度果然不一样吧？”

张艺兴害羞得忘了胡乱塞进嘴里的是他最讨厌的胡萝卜片，说话都磕巴了：“嗯，还、还好吧。”

“那跟珉锡前辈对战感觉如何？”

“一直在进步，好了，吃饭吧。”都暻秀打断了他们的对话，自然地把排骨放在了张艺兴的碗里。

老杨连谴责的眼神都懒得给了。

15

自长丘一战，联盟各军区就进入了一级戒备状态，虽然没有得到确切情报，但是根据以往的经验，第三附属星一定不是梅西尔人的唯一目标，而是一个开始，甚至……只是一次试探。

对于战争，总是要以最坏的恶意揣测，才能够有备无患。

特种兵训练基地的灯彻夜地亮着，联盟最近开发出了真实度高达95%的模拟对战系统，录入全新的梅西尔士兵数据，作战环境也更多样。联盟规定所有的哨兵向导在日常的作战训练外，必须在此系统中适应梅西尔人的精神威压。

比起旧系统的80%真实度，新系统模拟的梅西尔人精神力更加冰冷刺骨，给予的伤害更加疼痛，不少体质极强的哨兵在对战之后，都扶着舱门出来吐得天昏地暗。

张艺兴也不例外，第一次进去，模拟的梅西尔人精神力朝他袭来，身体记起了在长丘失去意识的那一瞬间的疼痛与窒息感，他几乎是落荒而逃，精神海立刻出现了暴动征兆。系统关闭，他跌跌撞撞出了模拟仓，还好被在外面等待的都暻秀接住，帮他平复了几近失控的精神力。

训练不会因为任何个人情绪而停止。张艺兴只得强忍心中的恐惧，与梅西尔人的精神力战斗，每晚睡觉都把都暻秀的胳膊抱得死紧。都暻秀心疼归心疼，但他们都是宣誓过要守护联盟守护人民的军人，儿女情长必须排在第二位。他只能竭尽所能安抚张艺兴，给他疏导动荡的精神海，在做噩梦时将他抱得更紧。

紧张地备战了一个多月，十二师公布了季度考核的细则，地点定在了某附属星的热带雨林。似乎是为了迎合严峻的情势，考试与以往有所不同。特种兵被分成黑白红蓝四个大队，在考试开始时被随机投放到雨林中，哨兵和向导必须凭借通讯器联络并找到自己的搭档，否则只能进行单独作战。

张艺兴和都暻秀被分到了蓝队。

被投放到湿热的丛林中，不出三分钟，张艺兴贴身的背心就汗湿了。他挥开挡道的飞虫，在沼泽般的泥土中行走，估算着都暻秀这会儿应该也落地了，摸出老式的通讯器，给搭档打过去，始终都无法接通。

大概是落地时摔坏了。

张艺兴低声咒骂了几句，汗毛突然竖了起来，他快速释放出独角兽，转身就接下了一击。

是一个红队的哨兵，身上已经负了伤，跟张艺兴没过几招就被淘汰出局。帮他发送了战败信号，张艺兴往他来的方向寻过去。刚才跟这个哨兵打斗过的人一定还没有走远，不管是敌是友，还是去会会比较好，被偷袭可实在不是什么有趣的事。

虫鸣声不断钻入耳朵，张艺兴有些不耐，他觉得自己现在非常需要一副白噪音耳机。

就在这时，他隐约听见人声，好像是……老李！

张艺兴欣喜地朝声音方向奔去，他用力拨开潮湿的叶片，那声“老李”却生生地卡在了喉咙里。张艺兴血液都凝固了，惊恐地看着眼前发生的一切。

老李站在老杨的尸体边，对着一枚微型的通讯器快速地讲着什么。张艺兴的脸色越来越沉，他虽然听不懂，但是根据发音，极有可能是……梅西尔语。

挂断了通讯，老李迤迤然蹲在老杨的身边，轻轻抚摸他的脸：“本来念在我们是搭档的份上，想放你一马，谁知道你发现了我的秘密呢？对不住了，老杨。”

很快，几个梅西尔人出现在了深绿的灌木后，其中一个赞赏地拍拍老李的肩，剩下的蓝血人对着冰冷的尸体哈哈大笑，老李也露出张艺兴从没见过的陌生笑容，抬脚踹在了老杨的脸上。

一个看起来像是领队的梅西尔人对老李用不标准的联盟语说道：“现在，你带我们去找那两个A级哨兵向导，你们长官的命令是无条件杀掉。”

老李脸上闪过一丝阴鸷：“我听得懂梅西尔语。”

“哈哈！那你也只是个联盟的人类不是吗？背叛国家的感觉如何？”

“……你什么也不懂！！”老李眼睛通红，抿唇深呼吸了好几次才平复下来，他拿出通讯器，随着那群梅西尔人往远处走，“先让我试探试探哨兵。”

张艺兴的通讯器响起来。

即便是他极快地挂断了，此起彼伏的虫鸣还是无法掩盖那一声短促的铃声。老李猛地转过头，朝丛林里看去，层层叠叠的浓密叶片遮挡了他的视线，他犹豫了一秒，吩咐道：“你们先走。”就往张艺兴的方向走过去。

脚步声越来越近，张艺兴心跳极快，他拼命屏住呼吸，现在出去，一定会被杀掉，连上交情报的机会都没有……

老李刚迈出几步，不远处就传来打斗的声音，他低咒一句：“这帮蠢货！”

直到听不见虫鸣之外的声响，张艺兴才脱力地靠在一边的树干上，小心翼翼地长呼一口气。热带雨林内温度高达四十度，而他浑身上下都是冰凉的，双手不住地打颤，刚才发生的一切就像在做梦。

他走到老杨身边，把他脸上的鞋印擦干净，合上他填满了不可置信的眼睛，沉默地跪坐在他身边，身体紧绷着，像一尊古老的雕塑。

过了一会，他的通讯器又响了起来，是老李。

“艺兴！你在哪……老杨、老杨死了！”

张艺兴呆呆地看着在地上缓慢爬行的千足虫，他努力让自己听起来正常一点：“什……么？”

“我能去找你和暻秀吗？情况很复杂，见面说吧！你在哪？”

“我和都暻秀……”张艺兴突然打住了话题，“不好意思老李我现在脱不开身，等会再联系你。”张艺兴啪地挂断了电话。

在通电话的时候，他忽然意识到，老李和梅西尔人在找的哨兵和向导……就是他和都暻秀！向导的精神力防御值大于攻击力，如果被找到，都暻秀没有存活的可能……

他必须，立刻，马上，找到都暻秀！！！

16

都暻秀的确摔坏了通讯器。

正当他感慨着自己惊人的运气，转身就遇上了队友，一个哨兵一个向导，虽然大家都不是对方的搭档，但是基本作战还是没问题的。老天对他不算太坏。

合力对付了几个落单的敌军，他们遇上了一队全A级的哨兵向导，而且里面还有固定搭档。三个人硬着头皮苦战一个多小时，两个壮烈牺牲，只剩下都暻秀。

他快速地在雨林中奔跑着，树枝划破了额角，粘稠的血液流进眼睛里，他不敢减速，身上精神力形成的屏障被不断地攻击着。

“都暻秀！投降吧！”一个相熟的敌方同僚在他身后喊道。

不行……他还没有找到张艺兴，张艺兴也一定在找自己，必须要……保护张艺兴……

都暻秀脚下踏空，从陡坡滚落下去，身后追击的小队停下了脚步，打头的哨兵往下看了一眼：“算了，别追了，他那样被发现了也活不久。”

正在寻找都暻秀的途中，感知到一队强大的精神力，张艺兴迅速屏息潜伏进灌木丛中，不过一会竟听见那群路过的敌军谈论都暻秀：“作为向导这么能打，真是稀奇，难以想象他和张艺兴配合起来是什么样。”

张艺兴顺着他们来的方向找到了陡坡下半昏迷的搭档。

“嘟嘟，都暻秀，醒醒！”张艺兴使劲拍着他的脸。

都暻秀一阵剧烈的咳嗽，清醒过来，看见熟悉的面孔，愣了半天。

“你……没事吧？”他问道。

张艺兴露出一个比哭还难看的笑：“你还是担心一下自己吧。”

两人身上都伤痕累累，汗如雨下，衣服又湿又脏，可张艺兴顾不上这些，他紧紧地抓住都暻秀的手，试图从中汲取一点微薄的力量：“都暻秀，我现在必须要告诉你一件事。”

“联盟……有叛徒……是……”他在都暻秀的手心写了一个“李”字。

都暻秀睁大了眼睛：“我们必须上报。”

张艺兴点点头，突然间又白了脸色，摇头道：“绝对不行。”

当时老李和梅西尔人的对话中提到了“你们长官”，这说明……老李不是唯一的叛徒，他顶上还有人，在军部高层里。如果他们现在上报，一定会被叛变的长官知道，很可能在这里就会被灭口。

都暻秀被张艺兴苍白如纸的脸色吓到，连忙问他怎么了。

张艺兴摇摇头，吐出五个字：“我们必须死。”


	5. Chapter 5

17

张艺兴和都暻秀自杀式地暴露在敌军的攻击范围内，没有任何反抗，清空了生命条，被运输舰给带走了。他们刚回到训练基地，就听到考核被紧急停止的通知，雨林中出现了梅西尔人的踪迹。

一时间整个十二师人心惶惶，大家都在猜测，究竟消息是怎么不胫而走的。

张艺兴一声不吭地忍到全体解散，拉着都暻秀奔回了家。

他卸掉全身的力气，瘫软在沙发里，手却还紧紧牵着都暻秀的，凉意从心里直通指尖，都暻秀也好不到哪里去，强撑着把茶几上的水杯递给张艺兴。

“老李把老杨给杀了，”张艺兴觉得此刻白水都是如此哽喉，“我看见他用梅西尔语和蓝血人通讯，他们还说……要杀了我们俩。”

“我们……？”都暻秀垂下眼陷入了沉思。

“你记不记得那天中午吃饭，他问了我好几次，和珉锡前辈的对战结果？”

“嗯，你的意思是，梅西尔人认为我们已经变成了可以威胁到他们计划的存在？他们又是怎么知道的？老李作为来源并不确切啊。”

“他上面，还有人，”张艺兴收紧了手心的力道，精神海起伏不定，“他提到了‘长官’。”

“哪个长官？”

“我不知道，但是我知道在确定谁是敌谁是友之前，我们绝不能上报。”

“嗯，接下来必须小心行事，不要暴露自己，老李在明，我们在暗，现在是有一定优势的。”都暻秀抬手试图擦掉张艺兴下颚已经干涸的血迹。

这个举动蓦地让张艺兴鼻头一酸，他将额头抵在都暻秀的肩上：“我好害怕，嘟嘟……可是我不能怕……如果我怕了……我就不能保护联盟的人民……不配做一个军人……”

都暻秀安抚地轻拍他的后背，亲亲他的发旋：“没关系，你在我这里可以害怕。”

说完，他捧起张艺兴的脸，吻在他干裂的唇上，极尽温柔与缱绻，绵密的精神力包裹住颤抖的恋人。张艺兴耳蜗里填满了舒缓的海潮声，抬头迎合着都暻秀的亲吻。他们狼狈至极，像两只受伤的小兽互相舔舐伤口，只剩下彼此。

谁也没有注意到，茶几下的监听器一闪一闪亮着红光。

18

第二天刚到训练场，尖锐刺耳的一级警报就再次在十二师训练基地的上空响起。

梅西尔人这次的目标是距离联盟最远的第十六附属星，主产稀有金属，地形崎岖，到处都是奇形怪状的墨黑色巨石，很难判断敌人的位置，极大地增加了作战难度。

运输舰不知为何将都暻秀和张艺兴在离预计降落点二十公里的地方就投出，飞行员只表示这是来自上层的指令。

底下是一片凌乱的石林，根本没有合适的空地可以降落。都暻秀努力避开了大部分的石头，不料落地时被一阵强风影响，后背撞上了岩石突起的尖刺，五脏六腑都像是撕裂了一般，他强忍疼痛从背包里摸出药物补给，给自己打了一针止痛剂。

听着都暻秀粗重的喘息声，张艺兴的脸色变得更差了。

四周除了风声什么也听不见，石林光线十分昏暗，无法判断敌人会从哪个方向攻过来，两人只得背靠背缓慢地探索地形。

“嘟嘟……”他不安地扯了扯身后都暻秀。

“没事，有我呢，”都暻秀冷静地铺陈开精神力，它们像海潮一般向四周漫延，突然，他神色一凛，“九点方向！！”

都暻秀话音刚落，尖锐冰冷的精神力就铺天盖地地袭来，还好都暻秀的精神力化作屏障挡下了攻击，半空中的独角兽朝着攻击的方向冲过去，顶穿了一个蓝血人的大脑，将他甩到了一边的空地上。其他的梅西尔人从四面八方钻了出来，将两人圈在了中间。

老李不紧不慢地从一块巨石后走出来。

“张艺兴，都暻秀，”他在胸前架起手臂，“有可能打败当代最强黑暗哨兵金珉锡的S级组合。”

张艺兴瞳孔紧缩，原来提前降落，就是一个局。

但是，金珉锡是黑暗哨兵这件事，知道的人极少，他和都暻秀也是在训练中偶然得知的，老李怎么会……而且，他说的S级又是怎么回事？

老李似乎看出了他的疑惑，唇边扬起一抹笑：“你知道吗，六年前，梅西尔输给联盟，就是因为金珉锡。他潜入了梅西尔的指挥室，精神海暴动，杀死了在场的所有人，包括他的搭档。

“而那个惨死的搭档，是我的亲哥。

“战势逆转，联盟大获全胜，金珉锡被授予最高奖章，而我哥……就像从来没有存在过，被人遗忘了……只因为联盟要塑造一个英雄，而英雄不可以有污点。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！这就是你们卖命的联盟！你知道还有多少像我哥一样的人吗？连存在的痕迹都被抹去……所以我想方设法变成了梅西尔的间谍，就是为了毁掉金珉锡，毁掉联盟。”

他啐了一口，话锋一转：“那个死老头，不让我碰金珉锡，说你们是足以匹敌金珉锡的哨兵向导，为了不重蹈覆辙，必须得先杀死你们。只有你们死了，我才有机会亲手杀了金珉锡。”说罢，他挥了挥手。

所有蓝血人同时发动了攻击，张艺兴觉得像是有千斤重的铁块狠狠地砸到背上，哪怕有都暻秀精神力的缓冲，也无济于事，他双膝打颤，肺里抽痛，竟咳出血来。都暻秀给张艺兴挡下的伤害都反加到他身上，他疼得几乎要晕过去。

显然这些梅西尔人是经过精心挑选的士兵，完美地包围了单枪匹马的哨兵向导，要打出一个缺口几乎是不可能的事。张艺兴痛到产生了身体被劈成两半的错觉，独角兽踢了踢前蹄，朝其中一个蓝血人冲过去，立刻就被反弹了回来。

不断有精神力冲破都暻秀筑起的屏障，侵入张艺兴的身体，像是要彻底将他撕成碎片。

不知道过了多久，两人几乎要撑不下去了，一股更猛烈的威压袭来，让梅西尔人瞬间乱了阵脚，包围圈打开了缺口。

19

一只云豹跳到都暻秀和张艺兴身边，替他们挡下了大部分攻击。

是金珉锡。

老李惊恐地看着金珉锡：“你、你不是……”

金发的黑暗哨兵嗤笑一声：“你以为那么几个蓝血人就困住我吗？顾长官真是太低估我的能力了。”他的精神力化作实体，掐住了老李的脖子。

老李也知道，如果正面作战，自己一个小向导绝对不会是金珉锡的对手，语气里满是嘲讽：“我就想问你一句话，你有什么话想和我哥哥说的吗？”

金珉锡的表情有些松动，但很快就恢复如常，他缓缓启唇：“那是我和他之间的事，与你无关。”

老李还想说些什么，就被一拳打晕过去，跌在了地上，不省人事。

另一边，张艺兴找到了缺口，攻击就变得顺利起来，云豹和独角兽将梅西尔人各个击破，都暻秀给张艺兴保护，修复精神海，两个人完美地配合，不过一会就将敌人消灭了大半。

就在这时，一声枪响，划破了空气。

云豹骤地消失了。

老李不知道什么时候苏醒了过来，一枪打在了金珉锡的后背。

“前辈！！！”张艺兴撕心裂肺地大喊，金珉锡却无法回应他了，捂着胸口滑坐在地，歪靠在一边的石壁上，失去了意识。

张艺兴刚想转头让都暻秀去救金珉锡，就发现一直保护着自己的精神力……也消失了，他僵硬地回头，都暻秀已经倒在了血泊里。

原来刚才，不是一声枪响，而是两声。

20

张艺兴猛地跪坐在地上，双手剧烈地颤抖，他将都暻秀的头垫在自己的腿上，摇着他的肩膀。

“都暻秀……都暻秀……醒过来……”

大量的鲜血浸透了他的衣服，漫延开来，变成深色的血渍。

都暻秀又保持了他优秀的品质，沉默。

所剩无几的梅西尔人趁机猛攻，精神力朝张艺兴刺去，独角兽挡在他的背后，承下一次又一次的攻击。

张艺兴泪眼朦胧地抬起头，看见高坡上逆光站着顾长官，手里还拿着一把枪。

那个赏识他所以三顾茅庐将他招进军校的人，变成哨兵后不时偷偷拜托食堂给他加餐的人，结婚后不厌其烦给他和都暻秀调解矛盾的人，他多年来敬爱的顾长官，间接杀死了他的导师，又亲手开枪杀了他的伴侣。

甚至，他现在还要杀了自己。

“对不起，艺兴。”顾长官脸上闪过很多情绪，又归于平静。

张艺兴觉得自己的心碎成了玻璃渣，一颗颗尖锐地刺进他的骨髓，将那种细密又剧烈的疼痛永远地刻进他的身体，永远都不能再忘记。一头巨兽在缓缓苏醒，它开始蚕食哨兵的理智，一口、一口，将他的爱、他的快乐、他的痛都吞食。

独角兽被圈养在精神海深处，沉沉睡去，精神海掀起了滔天的巨浪，夹杂着刺骨的风雪与暴烈的愤怒，化作了冒着黑气的实体，猛地将四周的梅西尔人都卷了进去，海潮退去，只剩下铮铮白骨。

张艺兴朝顾长官飞速地袭去：“你去死！！！”

顾长官虽然是S级哨兵，也知道在张艺兴现在的状态下和他正面打起来不是上策，他退开一步，转身就跑，对着通讯器求救，张艺兴在他身后步步紧逼，精神力威压得顾长官脚步越来越慢，最后被石子绊倒在地。

张艺兴一步一步走到他的面前，拎起他的衣领。

他的精神力钻进顾长官的每一个毛孔，像是在翻搅着血液，又化作刀片，将皮肤划开千万细小的伤口。张艺兴的折磨不止于此，他强行打开了顾长官的精神海，一点点吞噬他的精神体，顾长官目眦欲裂，发出极度痛苦的尖叫，手臂在半空中胡乱地划着。

“还给我，还给我，”张艺兴表情狰狞，“还给我！！”

不远处出现了一个联盟的特种兵精英小队，领队大喊：“张艺兴！！放开叛军！最高指挥官下令必须留活口！我再说一遍，放开叛军！”

张艺兴笑了起来，精神力却没有停：“那你让他把都暻秀还给我。”

“……放开叛军，怎么处置他不是你的职责！”领队避而不答。

张艺兴收紧了顾长官脖子上的力道，精英小队欲上前阻止，却被墨黑色的精神力给拦截住，连S级向导都无法动摇半分，一个莽撞的哨兵发起了攻击，领队还来不及阻止，整个小队就被张艺兴的精神力罩住，一点点抽干他们的空气。

他什么都听不到了，只想让所有人都去死，包括他自己。

隐约间听见都暻秀的呼唤，张艺兴笑起来——看，我已经开始想你了，都出现幻听了。

就在他决定同归于尽的瞬间，漫延至远处的精神海竟然开始一点点消失了，它们像海浪一样退去，墨色的精神力蒸发在虚空中，张艺兴失去控制的力量都被抵消，在他脑海里疯了似的叫嚣着的噪音也在这一秒变成了平静的海潮声，连绵不绝，起起落落。

他好像看见了都暻秀，可他已经不敢确定是自己的想象，还是……

21

都暻秀在张艺兴离开后就被医疗队找到，注射了肾上腺素，被救了回来。

“都暻秀，你不能动！”医生按住他的肩。

虚弱的向导捂住肚子上的伤口，挥开医生的手：“不行，必须找到张艺兴……他……精神海会暴动的……”

医生一听，知道精神海暴动的严重后果，也不阻止了，让助手扶着他一路找过去。两人远远地就听见顾长官刺耳的尖叫，没有精神力的助手都感觉到极大的威压，忍不住侧过身干呕，都暻秀脸色变得比刚刚更加苍白，他走近一看，张艺兴站在精神力形成的旋涡中，手里抓着的是奄奄一息的顾长官，一边还有一队同僚战友组成的小队被他折磨着。

“张艺兴！！张艺兴！！！”都暻秀大声呼唤，牵扯得他的伤口又开始洇洇流血。

张艺兴的世界像是被静音了，他沉浸在无边的恨意与愤怒中，都暻秀能感觉到他已经彻底失去了理智。

再这样下去，张艺兴会因为精神海暴动暴毙而亡，都暻秀不能想象失去他的生活，他们还有很长的日子要过，很长的路要走，锅碗瓢盆还没买，张艺兴还没有吃过他做的饭，他订的草莓牛奶还有好几天才寄到家，窗台上的小茉莉还没有开，他们还有很多很多快乐没有分享……

都暻秀承受不住腰腹间剧烈的疼痛，跪在地上，精神力漫延开来。

奇妙的事情发生了。

他的精神力竟然抵消了张艺兴暴动的精神海，就像一正一负的电子，结合在一起，消失于无形。都暻秀艰难地挪动遍体鳞伤的身躯，走到张艺兴身旁，进入了他意识的最深处，放出了被禁锢的独角兽。

银白色的长角神奇生物静静地趴在主人的身边，虚弱而缓慢地吐息着。

张艺兴眼神涣散，已经没了求生欲，嘴里还在念着：“还给我……”

都暻秀紧紧抱住他，不住地抽泣起来：“我回来了，我回来了，艺兴，你看看我。”

下一秒，他的精神力连同张艺兴的，开始熠熠发光，在黑夜里金光流转，好像整个宇宙的星光都落在他们的身侧，闪耀着，跳跃着。

不远处获救的士兵愣了几秒，喃喃说道：“印刻效应……”

所谓印刻效应，不是简单的你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，而是我愿意无条件用生命守护你。

是在我的灵魂上刻下你的名字。

22

张艺兴满脸都是都暻秀掉落的泪，流进他的嘴角，又咸又涩。

他似乎做了一个很长很长的梦。

他梦见他们在某个小小星球的小小岛屿上定居，海岸线很长，可是都暻秀牵着他走，就变得很短很短，短到一整天都不够用。每一个夜晚，他都能听着海潮声数星星，一颗、两颗、三颗……连成都暻秀的模样。

张艺兴的生命里可以没有草莓牛奶，没有很多东西，但是不能没有都暻秀……

抽离的意识回到身体里，他轻唤道：“嘟嘟……”

都暻秀埋头在他的颈间，痛哭出声，怀抱紧得张艺兴要窒息。

张艺兴却不忍让他轻一些，放开一些。

“都暻秀，”他拍拍他颤抖的后背，“我们再也不分开了好不好？”

23

新历9391年，联盟与梅西尔星系的战争结束，全面胜利，守护住了十六颗宝贵的资源星球，并且与梅西尔人签订不再进犯的强硬条约。

第十战队十二师A级哨兵张艺兴、A级向导都暻秀，共同晋升，授衔S级特种兵。

两人在导师金珉锡的证婚下，举办了一场小小的婚礼。

好友同僚都起哄着要两人说说先婚后爱的感想。

张艺兴说：“都是百分百契合度惹的祸。”

都暻秀说：“错了，我是先爱后婚的。”

24

小小的公寓里被两人填满了色彩，浅紫的杯子，明黄的抱枕，灰蓝的地毯。

冰箱里塞着满满当当的食材，和永远喝不完的草莓牛奶。

空气里总是漂浮着甜香，简单的幸福在爱人无言的亲吻下滋长。

经过一整个寒冬，春天的第一缕风吹进窗子的缝隙，窗台上柔软的小白花舒展了枝叶，悄然盛放了。


	6. 番外篇 拯救体温

自从联盟受遭到梅西尔的攻击，小卖部就关闭了。

老板欠下了一堆零食订单，带着他的小姨子跑了。其中还有张艺兴的两个月工资，预付半箱草莓牛奶。

张艺兴气得牙痒痒，可是他连老板姓甚名谁都不知道，上天入地掘地三尺，那也是找不出来的。

没了草莓牛奶，高强度的训练变得更难熬了，张艺兴暴躁指数呈直线上升，前天不小心精神力暴走把导师金珉锡打进了治疗仓，修复了一晚上才痊愈。多亏都暻秀及时出手，使出了他在张艺兴上一次精神海暴动时学会的绝招——抵消精神力，不然金珉锡躺的可就不止一晚上了。

张艺兴被勒令停止训练三天进行深刻反省，写一份三千字的简报，和一份五千字的检讨。这可难倒了张艺兴。让他一个用武力解决问题的兵，写八千字的文章，怕不是要改行做文学家。

抓耳挠腮了两天两夜，张艺兴眼下的黑眼圈都要挂到下巴了，才憋出来五百字。他哀嚎一声，自暴自弃地收起个人终端，决定出门溜达一圈，转换一下心情。

训练基地很大，但是真正要遛弯儿，能去的地方少得可怜。哪里都是训练场，张艺兴看了就烦躁。

不知不觉就走到了小卖部。

玻璃门上落了一层薄薄的灰，里面的货架上空无一物。

张艺兴颓丧地坐在了外面的长椅上，看门口的那棵桃树抽了新芽的树枝在微风中摇晃。

一阵温柔的海潮卷着恬淡的气息向他涌来，张艺兴不用转头都知道是谁来了。

“嗨。”他打了声招呼，轻轻拍了拍身边的座位。

都暻秀坐下来，给他理了理凌乱的刘海，张艺兴侧头，注意到恋人背在身后的手。

看张艺兴露出好奇的神色，都暻秀把粉白相间的盒子放到他的手心。

是草莓牛奶。

张艺兴的眼睛瞪得溜圆：“你……是怎么买到的？”

“这个你就不用知道了，想买总是能买到的。喝吧。”都暻秀笑起来，嘴巴变成了一个圆润的心形。

张艺兴小口地喝掉清甜的草莓牛奶，久违的小小的快乐让他雀跃了起来，独角兽都忍不住跑了出来，在半空中跳跃着，留下银白的光痕，又乖巧地趴到都暻秀身边，撒娇地蹭蹭他的腿，都暻秀轻轻抚弄它背脊上的鬃毛。

其实草莓牛奶不是买来的。今天都暻秀以S级哨兵身份受邀去联盟总部开会，本想得了空去给张艺兴买两箱带回来，可惜行程太紧，实在抽不开身。临走前刚巧遇见一个小女孩，拿着两盒草莓牛奶。都暻秀魔怔了，盯着牛奶看了半天。

小女孩以为他也想喝，很大方地分给了他一盒。

这是他这辈子第一次拿孩子的东西，羞耻感直冲头顶，正犹豫着接不接，小女孩说：“叔叔，喜欢喝草莓牛奶的人都是最最可爱的。”

可不是嘛。于是鬼迷心窍地拿走了牛奶。

后来才发现小女孩是将军的女儿。

说起来实在是羞耻，都暻秀还是决定不告诉张艺兴了。

张艺兴喝完了牛奶，摩挲着空盒，红着耳尖纠结了好一会儿，才偷偷地握住都暻秀放在身侧的手，说：“其实吧，暴走也不只是因为草莓牛奶。”

“那是为什么？”都暻秀捏了捏他濡湿的掌心。

“你、你、你……”张艺兴结巴得厉害，突然又好像破罐子破摔了，大声说，“都没怎么亲我！”

都暻秀愣了几秒，“噗嗤”笑出了声。

原来是因为这个啊。

他凑过去在张艺兴嘟起的嘴唇上亲了一下，又亲了一下，才说：“那我以后多吻吻你，好不好？”

“那、那是当然的了！”张艺兴顿了顿，又补充道，“即使有了草莓牛奶，你也不可以不吻我。”

“知道啦，小傻瓜。”

草莓牛奶于张艺兴：不喝是不可能不喝的，这辈子都不可能不喝的。

除非，除非，除非：都暻秀的早安吻，午安吻，晚安吻，没事就吻，永远不会腻。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
